


Dancing on My Own

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1971, Angst, Best Friends, Dancing, Deacury, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, John Deacon dates a piece of shit, John Deacon is so soft and insercure, John just wants to dance, Kissing, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, So much angst, alot of fluff, in this house we stan happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: John is painfully aware of how shy and insecure he is. Which is why he doesn’t dance or play bass often. It takes a lot of liquid courage for him to go out on the dance floor, usually because he doesn’t have a dance partner. But when he’s in the comfort of his bedroom or properly drunk, he’ll let the music takeover his body. Playing bass alone isn’t the same thing as rocking out with a proper band. So he writes songs and bass riffs that way when he joins a band he’ll be prepared to wow them. If he ever stops being shy long enough to audition for a band.orJohn Deacon was in a bad relationship and now he just wants to dance and play bass.





	Dancing on My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a drunken haze after my on again off again boyfriend and I broke up for the 78th time and I listened to dancing on my own by Calum Scott on repeat for 2 hours while aggressively drinking wine. Who0o0o0ops.

John loves to dance and he loves to play his bass.

He knows he is a great dancer and bass player. John is painfully aware of how shy and insecure he is. Which is why he doesn’t dance or play bass often. It takes a lot of liquid courage for him to go out on the dance floor, usually because he doesn’t have a dance partner. But when he’s in the comfort of his bedroom or properly drunk, he’ll let the music takeover his body. He loves to bop around to disco music, rock out to whatever current rock song is out, bump and grind to sultry music. Really he’ll dance to anything. He doesn’t need liquid courage to play his bass, but he doesn’t have a band. Playing bass alone isn’t the same thing as rocking out with a proper band. So he writes songs and bass riffs that way when he joins a band he’ll be prepared to wow them. If he ever stops being shy long enough to audition for a band.

John met a bloke at Uni, Mitch, who he started dating. It isn’t true love or anything. But he is nice to John and gives him the confidence he needs to dance and audition for bands. At least in the beginning he did. Mitch would drag John to the dance floor and dance the night away with him. John was still pretty nervous dancing with him, so he pulled back on his moves. He didn’t let himself let loose completely but it was still nice. Eventually, he let himself go. Letting his body move around and not caring what people thought. Mitch would roll his eyes and drag the two of them off the dance floor.

“John people are staring. Why’d you have to go and ruin the fun?” Mitch would spit at John. Then they would spend the night sitting in the booth while John tried not to let Mitch’s words hurt him.

Mitch grabbed every flier that stated they were looking for a bass player. He encouraged John to go and audition but told him not play anything original because his original stuff isn’t that good. Mitch’s comment felt like a dagger in John’s heart. He thought it’s better to have an honest boyfriend than one who would let him look stupid by playing crap music. John went on seven auditions and never heard back from them. He tried not to get discouraged but it was hard not to. Especially when Mitch wasn’t offering positive words to John.

“I think it’s time to give up on finding a band, you clearly aren’t good enough. Maybe you should just play for fun at home.” Mitch said. He flashed a kind smile at John and pulled him in for a hug.

John found a flier for a band called Queen and raced home to tell Mitch. The auditions were being held in a few hours and John was pressed for time. John was so excited he could barely get the words out to his boyfriend. He told Mitch he thought he was running out of bands to audition for. Mitch let out of grunt and rubbed his eyes before speaking.

“John, give it up. I’ve seen Queen play, they are really fucking good and I think you should just save yourself the trouble of embarrassing yourself again.” Mitch said in a harsh tone.

“You’re right, thanks for pulling me back down from my dream cloud.” John said sitting on the couch staring at the flier.

He was trying to not cry, he didn’t want to look like a baby in front of his boyfriend. But John was unhappy, not with Mitch. He was unhappy with himself. He was upset that he made Mitch embarrassed with his dancing. He was unhappy coming to terms with the fact that he just wasn’t a good bass player. He started sobbing into his hands. Mitch let out a sigh.

“John you have got to stop acting like this. You are insufferable. I can’t put up with the shyness and insecurities. I can’t keep being embarrassed to go to the club with you. I can’t keep coddling you after every failed audition. I think we should break up.” Mitch screamed at John.

“I’m sorry! I want to be better for you, I really do.” John said with tears running down his face.

“Too late, I deserve someone better” Mitch said collecting his things and leaving John’s flat.

John sat there trying to stop crying. John is sensitive so it was hard to stop once he started. He wanted to be happy again. He knew just want to do to make himself happy. Even if the outcome was bad and it was only temporary happiness, he was going to audition for Queen. He splashed water on his face, grabbed his music sheets, bass, and ran out the door at lightning speed. He ran to the audition space and with minutes to spare. He walked in and saw three boy sitting there looking pissed off.

“Hi, I’m John Richard Deacon and I’d like to audition if you have the time and haven’t found someone. Sorry I’m late, crazy day.” John said quietly. Almost inaudible.

“Darling, come in! I’m Freddie and I’m the lead singer. Have you prepared something of your own or will you be covering Queen’s song?” Freddie asked John with a warm smile.

“I uh- I only know how to play Keep Yourself Alive. I have some stuff I’ve written, it’s not as great as your music. But I’m willing to work on it or rewrite anything.” John said quickly, getting his bass out of it’s case.

“Whatever you are comfortable playing, John. I’m Brian I play guitar. And the blond wearing sunglasses indoors like a wanker is Roger. He plays the drums. Don’t let him intimidate you, he’s just irritated that we haven’t found a drummer yet.” Brian said putting a comforting hand on John’s shoulder. John smiled at him, feeling less nervous.

“Piss off Brian. You know damn well it’s a problem. Sorry John, it’s just we find someone who clicks with us and they can’t play a riff to save their life. Or great bass player but absolute shit personality. So I think we should be get to you before you play.” Roger said lighting a cigarette and offering one to John.

John accepted the cigarette and took a few drags before speaking.

“I play bass, obviously. That’s why I’m here. I’m pretty quiet, sort shy. But I do like to hit the pubs, to drink and dance. I’m studying engineering, I like to tinker with things. I built my own amp, The Deaky Amp. A little conceited but I’m proud of myself. I’ve been told by my boy- my ex boyfriend told me I can make someone curl up and die with two sentences, so make what you want with that-” John trailed off once he realized they were staring at him with the mouths open.

He figured they thought he was embarrassing. Who would want a gay bass player in there band? But he came here to audition for the band and dammit he was gonna just keep going.

“I’m gay. But that has nothing to do with my bass playing skills. So if that’s a problem, I’ll just be on my way.” John finished while standing up.

“Bloody hell, John. You have got to be the coolest bloke I’ve met.” Roger said taking his sunglasses off and smiling at John.

John gave him a smile back and excitement rushed through his body. No one has ever thought he was cool. He usually blended in with the background and that was it.

“John, we don’t care what your sexuality is. I’m sorry if that was a problem in the past. Freddie calls himself ‘the gayest gay’ on a daily basis. And Roger was too busy fangirling over you to tell you that he is dating me. Has been for about three years.” Brian said picking up John’s bass and handing it to him, “Play us something.”

John grabbed his bass, sat down, and start playing the bass line to Keep Yourself Alive. Once he finished, he was given three smiles and approving nods by the boys of Queen. Freddie had gestured him to keep playing, so he grabbed his music sheet to start playing something he had recently written. It wasn’t finished and definitely needed more work. But he wanted to show them that he can pull his weight, he wasn’t “just a bass player”. He finished it, setting his bass down, and shrugged his shoulders at the boys.

“Bloody hell Deaky, I think I speak for all of us when I say we want you. And if you don’t want to play with us then I’m just going to kidnap you!” Freddie said pulling John in for a hug.

John was hesitant before hugging Freddie back. He knew Freddie was just happy they found a bass player. But John let his imagination run. He wasn’t blind, Freddie is absolutely beautiful and charming. John couldn't help but melt into the hug. The other boys had joined them for a group hug. John was happy for the first time in a long time. He knew just how to keep this great day going. He was going to put his favorite outfit on, go to his favorite pub, and dance his ass off. He smiled into the group hug at that thought.

“I say this calls for a celebration!” Roger said once they broke apart.

“Yes, I need about six pints.” Brian said kissing the blonds forehead.

“I was thinking about celebrating just the two of us.” Roger said wiggling his eyebrows

John had just met them but he was already in awe at their relationship. He wanted so bad to be apart of something like that. Even at his best with Mitch, they never looked like that. If John made a sexual comment, Mitch would give out to him for being a “stereotypical gay”.

Roger and Brian said their goodbyes and ran out the door like children. Freddie and John were left alone. John felt comfortable with this man even though he had just met him.

“So you like to drink and dance?” Freddie said with a cheeky grin.

Freddie told John to leave his bass and they’d get it in the morning. John didn’t want to but he didn’t want to upset his new friend. Were they even friends? Or did John just jump the gun. Once he agreed, Freddie was pulling him out of the rented space and pulling him into a local pub. John had never been to this one so he was a bit nervous and out of his comfort zone. But that quickly went away. Freddie was the most easing going person John has ever met. Freddie kept the conversation going, asking John loads of questions, and never letting a silence fall between them. He managed to calm John’s nerves once they were in the pub. Freddie had picked a quiet table away from the crowd and went up to order their drinks. He came back with four beers and cheers with the green eyed boy.

They had finished about nine beers each and were properly drunk. John was glad Freddie could keep up with him. Freddie complimented John’s eyes and John blushed a lot harder than he meant to. Freddie kept the string of compliments going until John was in a fit of giggles telling him to stop. Once he did, John took the opportunity to tell Freddie that he was handsome.

To which Freddie responded with “Handsome enough for you to dance with me?”

John’s eyes were wide and he suddenly was taken back to all those times Mitch told him he shouldn’t dance in public. John shook his head at Freddie and Freddie gave him a pouty face back.

“I should get going, it’s late.” John said with a smile.

Freddie gave him an understanding smile. He was still upset their new bass player didn’t want to dance with him. But he didn’t want to come across as desperate. The green eyed boy probably didn’t think of him that anyways. Freddie told him the next time they would be practicing and they went on their separate ways. John went home and collapsed into his bed with a huge smile plastered across his face. He couldn’t wait till the first practice with his new band.

**

The next few weeks went by pretty fast. They practiced about three to four times a week. John was fitting right in and felt as if he knew these boys his whole life. They were joking like long time friends and John’s face hurt from smiling and laughing after each practice. Of course there were fights, mainly between the other three. John decided not to get involved but they always used him to help break it up. Sometimes John would make a snide comment and the boys were so caught off guard they weren’t even mad. They always invited him out to the pub but he always declined, giving some lame excuse he knew they didn’t buy. He felt bad but he didn’t want to embarrass his new friends. But he still felt almost whole, like he found something he was missing. Of course, he was still missing something. John hadn’t gone out dancing since he was with Mitch. Granted he still danced in his own home but it wasn’t the same. He even stopped himself from dancing during their practices. He would bop around a little, every musician did that when they played. But it wasn’t the same.

John found himself alone in his flat one night, the boys invited him out but he declined. As he always did. He poured himself a drink, put on a Rolling Stones record, and started to dance around. John was officially done sulking and decided it was time to go out. He put on his favorite jeans, a light purple button up, leaving the top few unbuttoned, and put on a bit of eyeliner. Just because he wanted to. After a few drinks in his flat to get settle his nerves, he walked out his flat to a pub a few blocks over.

Once he got inside he found himself at the bar ordering a pint, John was never one to slow down on the drinking once he started. He finished the pint in three big gulps and started to let himself go with the music. He started tapping his foot to the beat, using his hand to pat his thigh to the rhythm of the song, and slowly moving his head along. Before he knew it his whole body was moving to the beat and he couldn’t help but smile. He felt happy, he felt like he belonged. His body drifted to the dance floor his hips swaying, his hand on the back of his neck, and his eyes were closed. John was dizzy with how lost he was in the beat. He didn’t care if people thought he looked dumb, he was having the time of his life. He missed this feeling.

It wasn’t until the song was over and he opened his eyes that all those positive feelings went away. Mitch was five feet away from him on the dance floor with another bloke. Mitch and John locked eyes for a moment before Mitch shot him a look of disgust and went back to dancing with the bloke he was grinding with. John felt a rush of sadness and panic take over his body. His eyes started to fill with tears and he ran off the dance floor and out of the pub. He kept running until he found himself in front of a pub he’s never been to before. He didn’t want to turn around and go home, so he wiped his tears and went inside.

The vibe of the bar was nice, the music wasn’t too loud and there were a decent amount of people. Not too crowded but not empty enough where he was the center of attention. He walked over the bar, order himself a pint, before he heard a familiar voice.

“Oi, put my drinks on his tab!” Roger said to the bartender while putting his hands on John’s shoulders.

John gestured the bartender to get two more pints. Once he had the three pints in his hands, they moved to a nearby booth.

“Looks like you are feeling better and decided to join us.” Brian said with a smile. There was a bit of sass in his tone, he knew John was lying about not feeling well.

“He looks pretty drunk, so I bet he’s feeling real good.” Roger said nudging John slightly.

“Had a few drinks at my flat. Thought it might be better to drink with some of my best mates!” John said raising his glass.

His voice trembled when he said mates. He wasn’t sure if the other guys thought of him as a friend. John thought of them as friends. Maybe it was all in John’s head. The panic almost set it but Roger spoke before it could.

“We’re your mates? We thought you hated us! You never wanna hang out after practice. Freddie was so upset earlier when you said you couldn’t come. He’s at home sulking and writing some sad song. Brian over here thinks you want to quit. And I’m pissed that I haven’t had a proper drinking competition with you. Bloody Hell John! Cheers to us!” Roger said smiling and clinking his glass with Brian and Johns.

“Sorry if I came off that way, I uh- I never had a close group of friends. I didn’t want to come on too strong and have you not like me. But I do like you guys and being apart of Queen is a dream come true.” John said into his pint.

“Too strong? Have you met Fred and Roger?” Brian said laughing.

“Piss off you wanker! Don’t put me down in front of my best mate Deaky!” Roger said wrapping his arm around John’s shoulders. John turned and give him a wide eyed smile.

The boys kept drinking and chatting all night. Brian and Roger fought about the speed of one of the songs. John agreed with Roger and laughed at Brian’s attempt at looking betrayed. They talked about their first gig that is coming up in a week. John was nervous for it but more excited to be playing for a crowd. Roger was in the middle of talking about their set-list when he suddenly stopped.

“I love this song! We’re dancing!” Roger said flinging himself out of the booth and grabbing John and Brian.

“One song Rog, I’m exhausted and don’t want to dance all night, love.” Brian said taking his hand.

John was hesitant but he remembered these are his best mates and they wouldn’t judge him. He followed the couple to the dance floor, slowly getting into the beat. John has never heard this song but that never stopped him before. He caught the beat and started dancing as if he was alone in his flat. He didn’t know if Brian wasn’t into dancing or if he was just a bad dancer. Either way, he couldn’t help but notice he genuine smile on Brian’s face. Roger danced the same we he played the drums; aggressive, fast, and carefree. He wasn’t in time with the beat at all, but he was having the time of his life. John couldn’t stop smiling if he wanted to.

One song turned into three songs, Roger had everyone wrapped around his finger and he used it to his advantage. But it was late and all three boys were properly smashed, so Brian made the executive decision it was time to call it a night. They walked John back to his flat, John and Roger singing some made up song that made no sense. They were only interrupted by Brian as they walked up to John’s flat.

“John you have to come out with us ore. You are an absolute riot.” Brian said.

“Yes, disco Deaky. You killed it out there on the dance floor.” Roger said in a sing song voice.

“I had fun, thanks for walking me home.” John said quickly and raced up to his flat.

He’s sure they weren’t making fun of him but he also pretty they were making fun of him. He stripped down to his pants and jumped into bed trying to calm himself down before the panic started to set it. It was a rough night and John just wanted it to be over. He pulled the covers over his face and drifted off to sleep.

**

John spent the week by himself. He focused on his coursework, picked up an extra shift at work, and practiced his bass. They only had time for one practice before their gig on Friday. John wasn’t going to be anything less than prepared. He made sure he could play every song forwards and backwards without failure. He went shopping for an outfit to wear. Freddie had told him to wear all or mostly white. John didn’t want to disappoint Freddie so he found the perfect outfit and had it ready to bring to practice on Wednesday.

John showed up to rehearsal, dropped his bass, and went to change. Once he was out, he was greeted by the three boys, all dressed and ready to go. Brian and Roger were dressed in all black and look stunning. Freddie was in a white winged shirt and tight white pants. He looked like an angel.

“You look like an angel.” John said without thinking. He suddenly wanted to jump out of his skin and disappear.

“Darling, I look like a pile of garbage next you. You are the angel, a true beauty.” Freddie said a little short of breath.

John blushed at Fred’s comment and Roger made a kissing sound towards the both of them. Brian lightly swatted the back of Rogers head.

“Let’s play darlings. A full run through!” Freddie said, twirling his finger at everyone.

Their run through went flawlessly, John nailed every note and he was quite proud of himself. He even had the confidence to to dance and move around a little more than usual. Okay maybe not a little more, it was a lot more. He found himself vibrating with Freddie's energy as he moved around while singing. John was nervous at first when Freddie wanted to share his mic during Liar. But he got into quickly as Fred kept giving him approving nods. John loved every single second of it. It was over too fast.

“That was brilliant, I can’t believe we sound this amazing.” Brian said putting his guitar away.

“Deaky, how come you haven’t broke out those moves before? You look great dancing around.” Freddie said in a hushed tone. Apparently not too hushed because Roger heard.

“I told you Fred, Disco Deaky! You should have seen him over the weekend. He was fantastic.” Roger said.

“I’d love to see those moves Disco Deaky. I’d like to take you out tonight. A few drinks and some dancing?” Freddie said moving in closer to John.

“I uh, I ca-” John stumbled on his owns words but Freddie finished for him.

“You can’t. Probably busy or a stomach ache or some other excuse.” Freddie said with a pout.

John didn’t respond, he grabbed his bass and walked home. Leaving the three boys behind. He wish he wasn’t so shy. He wished Freddie would stop fake flirting with him. Even if he was flirting with him in an honest way, Fred would quickly become embarrassed by him. He just needed to get through the gig on Friday, then he would just quit the band. And move on.

**

Friday rolled around and he showed up an hour early as the boy requested. They needed to do a sound check and Freddie wanted to put eyeliner on the boys. John was quieter than usual but none of the boys said anything. There was tension after John left their practice on Wednesday and none of it has been dealt with. Freddie kept his distance, focusing on Roger’s outfit. Brian made his way to John and sat down beside him.

“Disco Deaky, you ready for tonight? I wanna see those moves out there. When we have good energy, the audience reacts better to us.” Brian said with a grin.

“Please stop calling me that. If you don’t want me dancing up there just come out and say it. No need to be rude about it Bri.” John snapped back.

Freddie and Roger had stopped what they were doing to saunter over to the other two.

“Whoa, John. I’m being serious. We love your dancing, way better dancer than Fred. Where is this coming from?” Brian asked. He looked at Fred and Roger nodding to them to give John the reassurance he needs.

“My ex-boyfriend was embarrassed by my dancing. He never let me dance. I just don’t want to embarrass you guys up there.” John said not looking up.

“Well to hell with that wanker!” Roger said near screaming.

“Darling, I could watch you shake that tush all day long. No one here could ever be embarrassed by you. I’ve been trying to get you to dance with me since the day you joined, haven’t you noticed?” Freddie said using his finger to bring John’s chin up.

John gave Freddie a smile and the boys pulled him up for a hug. They only had a moment before they were being called to the stage. The show went better than they could have imagined. All the boys were quite proud of themselves. After they finished, they changed back into regular clothes and took a moment to relax. That didn't last long since Roger was always bouncing with too much energy after a show.

“Let’s get some drinks! Deaky you’re coming. I will drag you by the ear if I have to.” Roger said dragging him out the door.

They walked into a pretty packed club. John felt a bit overwhelmed but it quickly went away when he realized he was with his best mates. Brian and Roger settled into a booth and started whispering sweet nothings to each other. Freddie went to the crowded bar trying to order them their drinks. Key word, trying. John didn’t know he was walking towards the dance floor until he was in the middle of it dancing. It was like the music took over his body and he had no control. He loved it. He tried not to think about the fact that he was alone on the dance floor or that people might be staring at him. He didn’t care.

Freddie turned around, giving up on getting their drinks for a brief moment. His eyes went straight to John and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t get over how beautiful and carefree John looked. The way his hair moved across his shoulders, the light hitting his green eyes, the way his hips swayed so gracefully, and just how perfect their bass player was. Freddie found himself being gravitated towards John. He came up to John, grabbing his hands.

“Hello Angel. You have got to the be not only the greatest dancer but the sexiest dancer I’ve seen. I’d love to dance with you if you’ll have me.” Freddie said kissing his one hand.

Freddie pulled himself as close as he could the younger boy and gave him a delicate peck on his lips. John pulled away first staring at Freddie, his pupils were blown from the simple kiss. Freddie caressed John’s cheek while putting his hand on John’s waist to pull him in closer as they started to sway to the music.

“Of course, better than dancing on my own.” John said smiling.

Something in Freddie's smiled reassured John that he would never have to dance alone again. And John could get used to that.


End file.
